De Como o Vermelho Passou a Ser Negro
by Clara dos Anjos
Summary: Tiago Potter não podia perder aquela oportunidade de ferrar com Snape e a prima de Sirius, de uma só vez.


**Título:** De Como o Vermelho Passou a ser Negro

**Autora:** Clara dos Anjos

**Shipper:** Tiago Potter e Belatriz Lestrange

**Gênero:** Romance

**Spoilers:** todos os livros até o _Enigma do Príncipe_

**Sinopse: **Severo Snape e Belatriz Black, uma das garotas do sétimo ano, estão praticando Magia Negra em Hogwarts. E Tiago Potter parece ser o único a descobrir isso.

**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Sim, isso significa que eu não precisei utilizar POs (pra quem não gosta, aproveite xD).

* * *

**Nota: **Fanfic escrita para o I Challenge James/Bellatrix do 3V, a única participante. E se você ler isso tudo aqui até o fim, por que não fazer o pequeno obséquio de me deixar uma lembrancinha? Rewiews fazem bem pra pele, sabiam? (tanto pra quem manda, como pra quem recebe xDD)

* * *

**De Como o Vermelho Passou a Ser Negro**

por Clara dos Anjos

* * *

"Ora, ora que espetáculo! Vejam senhores, vejam que excelente trabalho! Um primor, um primor..." 

A risada trovejante do Prof. Slugorn ecoou pela Sala de Poções, enquanto ele remexia o conteúdo de um dos caldeirões com uma concha. O líquido azul marinho e baço deslizava de volta ao caldeirão de forma teatral, de maneira que todos pudessem ver a exibição do professor.

"Minhas congratulações, Srta. Evans" sorriu ele, dando duas batidinhas na borda do caldeirão com a concha e voltando-se satisfeito à sua mesa. "Trinta pontos merecidos para a Grifinória!"

Lílian Evans abaixou a cabeça e sorriu, contemplando seu trabalho uma última vez antes de colher a amostra que iria entregar ao professor. Da mesa logo ao lado, uma garota de cabelos castanho-claros se aproximou, postando-se em frente ao caldeirão de Lílian e iniciando uma conversa aos cochichos, ambas sorrindo de forma cúmplice.

Encerrada a aula, houve a costumeira agitação de alunos que colhiam apressados suas amostras para entregá-las ao professor. As duas meninas que dividiam a mesa com Lílian estavam enchendo seus frascos enquanto ela e a garota de cabelos castanhos ainda conversavam, apenas aguardando-as para que as quatro saíssem juntas da classe.

Slugorn recebia a poção de Franco Longbottom quando Lílian e suas amigas revelaram-se atrás dele. O professor recolheu-as, mas sem deixar de esboçar um grande sorriso orgulhoso quando a ruiva lhe passou seu frasco.

Várias carteiras mais atrás, nos fundos da classe, um par de olhos castanho-esverdeados desviou-se da capa de um livro e se fixou nas garotas que rodeavam a mesa do professor, e que agora deixavam a classe. Espreitou até que a última delas cruzasse a porta, ainda que não se concentrasse _nela_ realmente, mas sim e somente na dona das longas madeixas vermelhas.

Ouviu uma risada conhecida vinda de uma mesa próxima, mas não se deu ao trabalho de olhar. Continuou fitando o mesmo ponto, ignorando a presença dos três meninos que agora já se encontravam em pé.

Sirius estava dizendo alguma coisa, e então ouviu a risada de Lupin de novo. Sentiu o olhar dele sobre si.

"Ei. Pontas"

Tiago ergueu os olhos para Lupin.

"Você não vai guardar suas coisas?"

"Vai logo, cara, agora temos Transfiguração" disse Sirius, passando uma mão sobre os cabelos.

"É, eu sei" respondeu Tiago distraidamente, fechando seus livros de qualquer jeito e metendo seus pertences dentro da mochila. "Tsk... estou morrendo de sono, cara..."

Sirius riu. "Eu também... E querem saber? Aulas em dias de chuva deveriam ser proibidas nessa espelunca que eles chamam de escola..." E arrancou risadas preguiçosas dos outros dois garotos.

"Ainda mais essa..." resmungou Tiago, um quê de amargura em sua voz monótona. "Aulinha mais insuportável..."

Pedro Pettigrew adiantava-se até a mesa do professor para entregar sua amostra, saindo da classe em seguida, de maneira que esperaria seus amigos do lado de fora. Lupin, Sirius e Tiago, os últimos a deixar a sala – por conta da estranha moleza de Tiago e por se distraírem com conversinhas fiadas –, finalmente entregaram suas tarefas e saíram.

_"Putz!" _

Lupin virou-se de costas e deparou-se com Tiago batendo na própria testa.

"Que foi?" perguntou.

"Merda. Esqueci meu tinteiro na classe. Vou lá buscar... Depois eu alcanço vocês, ok?..."

Sirius enrugou a testa para o amigo, e enquanto fitava seu semblante correndo pelo corredor, girou os olhos nas órbitas e virou-se para Lupin.

"Depois de levar um ano guardando tudo" sorriu ele de lado. "ainda esquece o tinteiro? Merlim, Aluado, como diabos nos tornamos amigos dessa coisa?"

* * *

Slugorn, como era de se esperar, não estava mais na classe. Aproximou-se mais, porém antes que cruzassem de vez a soleira da porta, seus pés estacaram. Espreitou. E Tiago simplesmente não conseguiu acreditar no que os seus orbes castanhos estavam vendo... 

Bem ali, esticando-se todo diante das prateleiras repletas de ingredientes e livros de Poções, encontrava-se o semblante estiolado e macilento de Severo Snape.

Uma sombra mordaz percorreu os olhos estreitados de Tiago.

_Ranhoso. _Sozinho. À sua mercê.

Que estaria ele aprontando?

Tiago encolheu-se mais atrás do batente da porta, afim de que Snape não o percebesse. Fitou-o ainda mais intensamente, a curiosidade explodindo no fundo de suas entranhas, juntamente com o irresistível sadismo que sempre sentia quando Severo Snape revelava-se à suas vistas.

O sonserino arrastou uma carteira o mais silenciosamente que pode, subiu nela, soltando uma exclamação de alívio quando seus braços alcançaram a prateleira desejada.

Passaram-se alguns segundos com Snape tateando e tateado, até que ele parou de se mexer. Tiago apurou as vistas. Snape ofegou, e puxou seu braço. Desceu da cadeira e ficou de pé, contemplando o objeto recém adquirido em uma de suas mãos.

De onde estava, Tiago inicialmente vislumbrara uma nesga brilhosa quando Snape puxara sua mão. Agora, porém, que o garoto estava quase que de frente para ele, o grifinório viu que o objeto em questão se tratava de uma espécie de caixa retangular e comprida, transparente e faiscante como vidro. Presumivelmente seria de vidro. Mas se abrigava alguma coisa em seu conteúdo – o que era extremamente provável –isso não dava para saber.

Snape rapidamente meteu a caixa no bolso das vestes e adiantou-se até a porta como um raio. Tiago sobressaltou-se, pulando para o lado o mais discretamente que pôde. Viu Snape cruzar a porta e virar na direção contrária à sua, sumindo pelo longo corredor.

Tiago pensou rápido. Agora que começara, _tinha _que ver o que Snape faria com aquela caixa.

_Segui-lo-ia. _

Retirou a fiel e sempre presente Capa da Invisibidade de sua mochila, vestiu-se, e adiantou-se para seguir o sonserino quando ele já estava virando a esquina.

Se possível, apanharia seu tinteiro esquecido na sala em uma outra oportunidade.

* * *

Chegaram ao Salão Principal. Relativamente longe, Tiago contemplava as costas de Snape se dirigindo sempre em direção a um certo lance de escadas... E suas suspeitas se confirmaram quando o garoto começou a descer os degraus que o levariam até as masmorras da Sonserina. 

Seguiu-o. Snape, mais à frente, estava dizendo a senha para admiti-lo em sua Sala Comunal. Tiago apertou o passo, e por fim conseguiu entrar junto com ele.

Sete ou oito estudantes se encontravam espalhados pela sala. Tiago observou alguns deles olharem atravessado para Snape, porém sem qualquer demonstração de aversão ou animosidade, apenas aquela frieza tão característica dos membros da Casa da Cobra. Snape seguia sem pressa e sempre em linha reta, sem ao menos uma vez dirigir o olhar a qualquer um de seus colegas. Tiago desconfiou que ele estivesse indo direto para seu dormitório.

E acertou de novo. Snape caminhou até a única porta que se encontrava totalmente fechada. Girou a maçaneta lentamente. Diante do rápido silêncio que se fez, Tiago não se atreveu a se aproximar ainda mais, temendo que seus sapatos fizessem algum ruído. Segurou a respiração. E Snape abriu a porta.

Por uma bendita sorte, o grifinório conseguiu adentrar o recinto logo após Snape, que imediatamente fechou a porta atrás de si. Tiago observou-o, a adrenalina correndo à solta nas veias; e então, somente quando seguiu o seu olhar se erguer num ponto bem à sua frente, é que Tiago virou o rosto e percebeu que eles não estavam sozinhos.

Sobre a cama mais distante, bem ao lado de uma das janelas, no canto à esquerda, o semblante de alguém magro e comprido se encontrava sentado, as costas repousando sobre a grande cabeceira. O quarto não estava exatamente bem iluminado, mas Tiago pode perceber que aquele alguém, além de ser de uma brancura que chegava a palidez, tinha cabelos compridos presos de qualquer jeito atrás da cabeça, e os contornos do rosto tão inconfundivelmente femininos que ele não teve dúvidas:

Snape tinha um encontro secreto com uma garota.

Tiago quase pode explodir com uma incrédula e jubilosa risada.

"Ah, até que enfim!" disse a voz dela, virando o rosto para Snape. Tiago fitou-a com atenção.

Já vira aquela garota antes. Em alguma ocasião, alguma vez na escola, e sabia que ela tinha a ver com outro alguém conhecido... Sim, era só olhar bem para ela... Parecia um pouco mais velha do que ele, Sirius ou Snape. Cabelos negros, lisos, pálida, olhos escuros e cinzentos, rosto pontudo. Havia comentado uma vez, uma vez em que Sirius mostrou-lhe esta mesma garota e disse-lhe que era sua prima, que eles eram realmente parecidos. E se Tiago não estivesse enganado (conhecia muito pouco a respeito da família de Sirius), poderia afirmar que ela era irmã de Narcisa Black, estudante do mesmo ano que ele.

A _prima _de Sirius encontrando-se num dormitório masculino com o _Ranhoso_? A julgar pelas coisas horríveis que seu melhor amigo falava dela, e pelo flagra que havia dado sem querer em Snape, boa coisa aqueles dois infames não poderiam fazer...

Mas... como era mesmo o nome dela?

"Tive que esperar que a aula do Slugorn acabasse" respondeu Snape, aproximando-se da garota.

"Conseguiu, então?" perguntou ela, demonstrando ansiedade ao recolher as pernas esticadas de cima da cama.

"Consegui"

Snape estendeu o braço a mostrou a caixa de vidro para a garota. Os olhos cinzentos dela brilharam.

"Ótimo... Era tudo que precisávamos"

E Tiago viu. Realmente, havia alguma coisa dentro da caixa. Uma flor. O caule verde muito escuro e as folhas pontiagudas; pétalas grandes e imensamente negras. Era uma rosa. Mas... _negra? _Tiago nunca em sua vida vira uma daquelas!

Snape esboçou um ínfimo sorriso de lado. "Sim... mas tem certeza de que está tudo pronto?"

"Claro!" retrucou a garota, um tanto ríspida. "Você viu como estava semana passada, não se lembra? Eu mesma lhe mostrei"

"Sim, eu sei!" Snape ficou em silêncio, como que ponderando quais palavras usar. "Mas não sei se é prudente você terminar isso agora"

"Por que não?"

"Ora essa, por causa do horário, Belatriz" o tom de voz de Snape abaixava a cada instante, porém não menos carregado de rispidez. "Você teria que fazer isso em outro lugar e em outra hora"

Tiago escutava os dois e entendia cada vez menos. Ou não. Tinha quase certeza de que o que eles estavam falando tinha a ver com a Rosa Negra, e mais, além disso, a ver com _Magia _Negra, e que a tal rosa era um instrumento importante.

_Magia Negra em Hogwarts._

"Não. Era para termos terminado isso há décadas, Severo!" retrucou Belatriz Black, erguendo-se da cama para encarar Snape de frente. Era bem mais alta do que ele. "Hoje é um bom dia, confie em mim. Ninguém vai me descobrir, e além do mais, tempo é o que nos falta ultimamente, querido. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de o desperdiçarmos"

Snape encarou Belatriz profundamente, e nenhum dos dois disse mais nada. A moça, lentamente, estendeu o braço. Snape fitou sua mão aberta, e então, entregou a Rosa Negra.

"Muito cuidado" sibilou o garoto. "Você está me comprometendo também"

Belatriz abriu um sorriso.

"Eu não pretendo falhar. Confie na minha experiência, Severo. Esqueceu-se de que sou dois anos mais velha do que você e que já estou no sétimo ano?"

Snape soltou um risinho de deboche. "Preciso ir"

"Certo. Espere!"

Snape voltou-se.

"Vá sozinho e veja se vem alguém. Se vier, dê um jeito de distraí-lo para que eu possa sair depois"

Snape olhou para a porta e suspirou, girando os olhos nas órbitas. "Ok"

Belatriz mandou-lhe um beijinho afetado. "Até mais tarde, queridinho. Não se esqueça, hein? As duas, sem falta. Sala Precisa"

Snape nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, abrindo a porta e fechando-a com um baque forte e surdo.

Belatriz soltou uma risadinha. Tiago sentiu-se extremamente estranho por estar _sozinho _com ela no dormitório masculino da Sonserina... Mas sua cabeça trabalhava rápido... Eram muitas informações para serem digeridas em tão curto espaço de tempo...

Enfim, quando ela se deslocou até a porta, Tiago acordou. Seguiu-a e passou pela porta aberta.

Com a cabeça fervilhando, o garoto atravessou – ainda oculto pela Capa – a Sala Comunal da casa rival em direção à saída, mas não sem antes deixar de vislumbrar Belatriz Black se esgueirando até uma das poltronas, largar-se nela, e suspirar com a expressão mais levemente inocente do mundo.

* * *

As cerdas de sua vassoura se arrastavam pela grama, produzindo um barulhinho tão suave que devido ao crepúsculo agitado e repleto de gente andando por todos os cantos não se era possível ouvir. Em sua outra mão, à esquerda, o pomo-de-ouro batia suas asinhas desesperada e inutilmente, por vezes sendo solto e rapidamente capturado pelos dedos ágeis. Apesar da concentração lastimável de Tiago Potter naquela tarde de treino, até que os demais o haviam considerado bom. 

O garoto arrastava os pés pelo gramado lavado de chuva, enquanto sua cabeça ainda vagava nas mãos de Snape segurando aquela caixa de vidro e no sorriso diabólico de Belatriz Black. As palavras dela não pararam de reboar na sua cabeça, as palavras finais, decisivas, como se sibilassem para Tiago para atraí-lo ao doce precipício...

_"As duas, sem falta. Sala Precisa" _

Realizariam a Magia Negra na Sala Precisa. Mas como fariam para não serem descobertos? E o que era pior, o que pretendiam?

Não era apenas o bom-senso de justiça grifinória que se agitava no íntimo de Tiago Potter. _Sadismo. _Sentia uma vontade doentia de destruir o plano daqueles dois, um desejo mórbido de frustrá-los, de causar-lhes dor, raiva e ódio. Queria vê-los no precipício, sentiu nojo... Desprezo por Belatriz Black, ódio por Severo Snape...

Mil vezes pensou em contar a Sirius tudo o que viu e ouviu. Mas em todas as mil vezes algo o fazia recuar e ele se calava. Não entendia porque perdia a coragem... Ora, Sirius era e sempre fora seu melhor parceiro para zombar de Snape! Porém... havia _ela. _Sirius quase nunca falava dela. Parecia sentir náuseas ou uma espécie de desprezo intenso pela prima mais velha, ou também por qualquer outro Black que se tenha notícia. Talvez simplesmente hesitasse saber qual seria a reação do amigo quando ele contasse.

O fato era que Tiago estava mais do que confuso.

Sentia um certo desejo de frustrar Belatriz também. Mas de uma maneira diferente. Primeiro porque ele não a conhecia como a Snape... E segundo... _Há um segundo motivo?_

Percebeu-se longe da entrada do castelo. Seus pés o levavam sem que ele tivesse consciência, a vassoura e o pomo ainda nas mãos. Suspirando, girou nos calcanhares para tomar o caminho de volta quando algo do seu tamanho colidiu com ele.

Seu lábio inferior pendeu.

"Ai..."

Deparou-se imediatamente com as agora conhecidas e escuras íris cor de cinza, até que seu olhar percorreu as demais áreas daquele rosto pontudo e identificou-o como sendo de...

"Belatriz?"

O nome lhe escapara dos lábios antes que pudesse frear língua. Talvez o baque tivesse sido um pouco forte demais...

"Black!" ele consertou, respirando um pouco forte e afastando o corpo e o olhar da moça. "Não olha por onde anda?"

"Ora!" exclamou ela, ajeitando as vestes, os cabelos presos e cruzando os braços. "Quem lhe deu intimidade para falar assim comigo hein, Potter? Apenas porque é amigo daquele fedelho que se diz meu primo?"

"Ah, no que diz respeito a ele, pode acreditar que ninguém no mundo saberia do grau de parentesco entre vocês!"

Ela estreitou seus grandes olhos. E foi somente ali que Tiago reparou que eles eram grandes, além de serem estranhamente semicerrados, como se as pálpebras pesassem para permanecerem levantadas.

"Ele é quem lhe diz essas coisas?" perguntou ela, num fio de voz, cuspindo desdém.

"Supõe-se"

Tiago não se sentia confortável, confiante e muito menos tranqüilo por estar trocando palavras com Belatriz Black. Era estranho sentir-se assim diante de uma garota, de maneira que até hoje ele nunca deixava de emanar seu típico ar superior e cheio de charme diante de uma. Mas ele era um bom cínico, e claro que não baixaria a bola para uma sonserina, ainda mais _aquela... _

Ele não gostava dos olhos de Belatriz. Nem do sorriso. Da voz. Dela inteira.

Deixou o pomo escapar pelos dedos e acompanhou-o com o olhar de maneira displicente, o deixando sobrevoar baixinho e retomando a conversa com a sonserina simultaneamente. Apesar de tudo, a verdade é que ele não sentia vontade de se afastar dela.

"Mas eu nunca entendi por que ele odeia você"

_"Como é?"_ Tiago sorriu muito de leve quando a ouviu exclamar, automaticamente se aproximando para encará-lo de perto.

"Sim, eu nunca entendi. Aliás, essa família de vocês é muito estranha... Vejo Narcisa Black, que é do meu ano, e ela nunca trocou mais que duas palavras com o Sirius"

"E você nem imagina o porquê?" riu sarcasticamente Belatriz, descruzando os braços e encarando o perfil de Tiago, que ainda se concentrava no pomo.

"Eu sei que ele é um renegado"

"Ah, então não sabe da missa um terço, porque na verdade ele sempre fez por merecer o nosso desprezo, aquele bastardo! Admira-me você, um Potter, misturar-se com aquele desclassificado" Tiago virou bruscamente o rosto para ela, porém ela continuou falando. "mas... claro... _grifinórios... _suponho que isso explique alguma coisa. E pelos diabos, por que estou aqui perdendo tempo? Saia do meu caminho!"

Belatriz avançou quase que rente ao seu ombro, na direção oposta, quando o pomo-de-ouro sobrevoou próximo à cabeça da garota, e Tiago pensou rápido. Alguma coisa dentro dele o fazia segurar as _duas coisas_... Estranhamente, não queria perder Belatriz de vista (e nem o pomo), não depois de tudo o que vira e ouvira. Era uma inquietação, uma irritante cisma.

Precipitou-se para cima dela e agarrou o pomo no ar. Belatriz quase gritou de susto outra vez. E Tiago ofegou porque por um segundo, seus lábios quase se tocaram.

Belatriz avançou um passo para trás quase tropeçando, a tez ligeiramente vermelha (assim como os lábios também, Tiago reparou).

"Ah! Ficou louco?" gritou ela, os olhos agitados oscilando entre o chão e o rosto igualmente afogueado de Tiago.

"Eu não podia deixar o pomo escapar, Black!" teve o desplante de retrucar. "Você é que estava atrapalhando!"

"Argh!" ela grunhiu, e plantou ambas as mãos nos ombrosde Tiago, empurrando-o para longe. "Pois eu vou fazer você engolir essa porcaria se não sumir da minha frente agora!"

E foi-se, a passos largos e decididos.

Tiago riu, satisfeito. "Estúpida..." comentou consigo mesmo, entre risos.

_É... Se por um lado destruir os planos do Ranhoso ia ser no mínimo divertido_, pensou Tiago com um sorriso desavergonhado, _por outro,_ _destruir os de uma certa Srta. Black o seria em igual... Se não mais._

* * *

"Não, Rabicho, essa piada não tem a mínima graça" 

"Como, não? Alice nos contou ontem e todos vocês riram!"

"Aí é que está, ela _sabe _contar, Pedrinho, diferente de você que..."

Aquela discussão idiota já se estendia por bons minutos entre Sirius e Pedro, e Tiago estava rindo dos gestos exagerados de Sirius e das caretas de indignação de Pedro enquanto jantavam no Salão Principal.

"Tá bom, chega!" interviu a voz mal humorada e plácida de Lupin. "Discutam isso outra hora, tá legal, estou tentando comer!"

Tiago gargalhou (a gota d'água que faltara era justamente essa).

"Dá um tempo você também" pediu Lupin, dando uma cotovelada nas costelas do amigo.

"Ih, que TPM, hein, amigo! Hahahahhaha!"

Continuou assim, entre garfadas e risadas, até que chegara um momento e uma turma de garotas da Sonserina ergueu-se do banco, no canto oposto do salão. Tiago olhava distraidamente para aquele ponto – o rosto ainda risonho – quando, de um instante para outro, seu olhar endureceu gradativamente. Quando as pessoas que estavam ocultas pelas garotas entraram em seu foco de visão. E quando, dentre elas, Tiago distinguiu os cabelos negros e agora soltos que emolduravam o rosto pálido de Belatriz Black.

Ela tinha a cabeça baixa, remexendo sua sopa com a colher e de vez em quando a levando aos lábios. Tiago fitava seus movimentos sem se perguntar porquê, o que queria ver ou o que esperava, apenas aceitando inconscientemente que seus olhos tinham vida própria e que fixavam obcecadamente aquela criatura sombria e sem cores...

Os longos cabelos negros sobre o rosto branco formavam um contraste interessante... Tiago esboçou um ligeiro e distraído sorriso.

Bela.

Belatriz. Era bonita... Aquela tal de Belatriz.

E então seu olhar recaiu sobre Lílian Evans, a poucos lugares de distância de sua mesa.

Foi como se enxergasse fogo depois de anos na escuridão.

O contraste que ela fazia com Belatriz Black era exorbitantemente assustador. A vermelha e a negra. Luz e escuridão. Vida e morte...

Tiago se apaixonou por Lílian no terceiro ano, período este em que ele reparou que havia outras coisas no mundo que não fossem quadribol e amigos do sexo masculino. Encantou-se pela sua maneira extrovertida, risonha, popular, justa, brigona e por simplesmente não dar bola para ele. Quando Tiago percebeu que Lílian o tratava como aos demais garotos, sentiu-se estranho, bobo, ansioso, excitado e desoladamente inferiorizado. Não se achava feio quando criança, e agora muito menos. Ao contrário, costumava ser bastante elogiado (ser um popular apanhador da Casa Campeã também ajudava).

Mas... por que estava pensando todas aquelas coisas mesmo?

_E por que diabos estava fazendo comparações entre Lílian Evans e Belatriz Black? _

Desviou o olhar de Lílian e deu mais uma garfada no seu rosbife, quando algo o fez olhar novamente para frente. E encontrar o olhar de Belatriz. Ela afastou o copo de suco dos lábios, posou-o na mesa, e em nenhum momento deixou de sustentar o olhar de Tiago.

Encarou-a. O que será que ela pensava? Sua expressão era tão... indecifravelmente neutra. Intensa.

"Que foi, Pontas?"

Ouviu a voz de Sirius a sua frente. E baixou os olhos para o prato.

"Nada, não"

"Pra quem você estava olhando?" insistiu ele, e logo em seguida foi acompanhado do olhar malicioso de Lupin e da risadinha mal disfarçada de Pedro.

"Ninguém, cara, eu hein!"

"Ah, Pontas, não disfarça!" riu Sirius, olhando para trás como se procurasse o alvo de seus olhares. "Vai, somos seus amigos, cara!"

"Pô, Almofadinhas, raciocina comigo: _pra lá _é a mesa da Sonserina! Você acha que eu iria ficar secando alguém de lá?"

Rabicho gargalhou.

Sirius balançou os ombros. "Vai saber..."

"Que preconceito, cara" disse Lupin para Tiago.

Tiago o encarou, indignado. Lupin continuou:

"Acha que todos na Sonserina são iguais e insuportáveis só porque estão na Sonserina?"

"Iguais não" respondeu Tiago. "Mas insuportáveis, isso sim, sem dúvida! E sem exceção"

Remo Lupin girou os olhos nas órbitas, desistindo.

* * *

Meia-noite. 

A água do chuveiro chocava-se frescamente contra o topo de sua cabeça. Sentiu suas idéias clarearem, e ele soube exatamente o que fazer... Ainda que a ansiedade fervilhasse por suas veias e entranhas.

Enrolou-se na toalha e saiu do boxe.

Seu pijama jazia sobre a cama. Alguns colegas de quarto roncavam tranqüilamente, sem demonstrarem reação nenhuma quando Tiago acendeu um dos candelabros com um feitiço.

_Daqui a duas horas... _

Vestiu o pijama e largou-se de costas sobre a cama. Decidira-se, enfim, ou ele morreria sem saber.

Uma e meia.

Apanhou a capa da Grifinória. Vestiu-a sobre o pijama. Os sapatos. A varinha. A Capa...

E saiu do quarto.

* * *

Os arredores da Sala Precisa estavam desertos. 

Tiago, sob a Capa, acomodou-se tranqüilamente sobre a parede mágica, que daria abertura a sala. Esperou. Dez para as duas. Cinco para as duas...

E o semblante inconfundível e pequeno de Snape apareceu no corredor à direita. Tiago se endireitou, como se o outro fosse capaz de vê-lo.

Snape apoiou-se de costas na parede oposta, exatamente na mesma posição em que Tiago estava, aguardando a chegada de sua comparsa.

Oito minutos depois, e mais passos foram ouvidos. Tiago mordeu o lábio inferior em expectativa. Enfim, a espera acabou.

"Está atrasada, Belatriz"

A garota meramente o ignorou.

"Bom, vou entrar. Quer vir junto?"

Snape desviou o olhar. "Não. Melhor fazer isso sozinha"

Belatriz sorriu maliciosamente. "Hum. Está bem. Mas não me diga que está com vergonha de mim, Severo..."

Snape lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo. "Oh, claro..."

A garota soltou uma rápida e alta risada, que imediatamente foi censurada por resmungos de Snape (temendo que pudessem ser descobertos). E então, ela virou as costas e entrou na sala.

Tiago contemplou-a, segurando a respiração. E a seguiu.

* * *

A meia luz da sala revelava que ela estava estranhamente vazia _demais. _

Não havia móveis, armários ou qualquer outra coisa a não ser um baú médio que jazia em frente a um enorme espelho, largo e alto, a borda de madeira adornada de floreios. Belatriz deslocou-se até ele assim que entrara. Abriu o baú com um gesto de varinha e agachou-se frente a ele. Tiago, à distância, a viu retirar, com todo o cuidado, um grande cálice prateado, fumegante, o vapor lilás dançando ao seu redor.

Belatriz depositou-o no chão, frente ao espelho. Ergueu-se e mirou o próprio reflexo. De longe, Tiago engoliu em seco. Estava quase atrás dela...

Ela enfiou a mão dentro das vestes e retirou a Rosa Negra aprisionada pelo vidro. Com um toque de varinha, o tampo vertical da caixa se abriu... e Belatriz contemplou a Rosa dançando por seus longos dedos.

Ajoelhou-se. Observou o cálice fumegante por uns segundos, e aproximou a rosa de sua borda. Belatriz arrancou uma pétala negra e aproximou-a dos olhos... E quando os desviou para o cálice novamente, deixou a pétala cair em suas profundezas.

A fumaça do cálice tornou-se roxa clara.

Levantou-se, sorrindo, e mirou-se no espelho rapidamente. Levou ambas as mãos aos cabelos, soltou-os do coque displicente, e eles caíram como fios negros de cetim pelo rosto. Retirou os sapatos, permanecendo apenas de meia. Tiago desconfiou do que viria a seguir... E logo, quando ela levou os dedos até os botões de sua capa, o garoto teve suas suspeitas confirmadas e engoliu em seco.

Belatriz desprendeu o último botão e atirou sua capa para longe. Diante do que viu, Tiago apenas afundou os óculos no nariz... A garota vestia uma camisola de alças finas, opaca e negra, que ia até o meio da coxa. Não pode reprimir um suspiro de alívio: por um momento achou que a garota ficaria nua para realizar o ritual... Ela agachou-se até o baú novamente e retirou outra coisa, uma coisa que Tiago não distinguira a princípio, mas quando a garota voltara à sua posição inicial frente ao espelho, ele vira.

Vira que ela segurava um enorme e pontudo chapéu púrpuro e que o estava enterrando sobre a cabeça.

Aquilo era completamente destoante do que ele esperava.

Ela agachou-se frente ao cálice, sentando-se ao chão com as panturrilhas dobradas sob as coxas, e apanhou a Rosa. Despetalou-a, como em outrora, lentamente, observando o vapor roxo claro ir escurecendo à medida que acrescentava mais e mais pétalas negras.

Tiago sorriu.

Ergueu lentamente a sua própria varinha, segurando-a firme, mirando diretamente no _cálice... _

Era um sorriso perigoso o seu... desprendendo malícia... bonito de se ver... daqueles especiais que ele só reservava para momentos especiais...

Um sibilo fantasmagórico e o cálice fumegante estremeceu. Belatriz continuou com seus murmúrios cantados e ofídicos, de olhos fechados, a face concentrada no que fazia... Por isso ela não percebera de imediato.

E a base do cálice finalmente desencostou-se do chão. O sorriso de Tiago aumentou. O cálice ergueu-se mais, até que atingira a altura da testa de Belatriz...

Ela abriu os olhos.

O cálice voou para longe. E Tiago ouviu o berro estridente produzido pelo susto da garota.

"NÃO!"

Fez o cálice voar como se fosse um balaço, espalhando líquido pelo chão, e segurava-se para não rir... Belatriz o acompanhava com os olhos horrorizada, confusa e branca de susto.

"NÃO! Que... q-que diabo está havendo?" gritava ela, incoerente. Até que começou a olhar para os lados, desesperada. "Quem está aí?" berrou. "Quem? Vamos, se revele!"

E correu, afoita, até sua capa para apanhar a varinha... Tiago ofegou, pensando rápido.

O cálice voou para sua própria direção. E o garoto despiu-se da Capa da Invisibilidade quando o apanhou no ar, grande parte do conteúdo líquido ainda contido em seu interior.

Belatriz se virou na hora. Seu olhar encontrou o de Tiago.

E o mundo parou.

Os olhos e a boca dela estavam escancarados.

_"Você?"_ ela sibilou, pasma.

Ainda sustentando o olhar de Belatriz, Tiago avançou três passos. "Surpresa por me ver?"

O rosto dela foi ficando vermelho. "Seu... seu..." ela rosnava.

Tiago observou o pesado cálice em sua mão e depois o rosto ameaçador de Belatriz. "Acho que estraguei a sua brincadeirinha, não é?"

Belatriz arfava rápido, parecendo conter ao máximo sua raiva.

_"Accio varinha!" _

"Não!" gritou Tiago, erguendo o cálice para cima do ombro. "Se usar qualquer feitiço que seja, eu _destruo _o seu brinquedinho, entendeu?"

Com a varinha já em riste, Belatriz gritou:

"ATREVA-SE!"

"Não duvide disso! Posso atirá-lo pra longe agora mesmo, e você perderá sua preciosa poção!"

Ela urrou de frustração. Começou a avançar contra Tiago a passos largos, no que ele rapidamente se afastou, e eles começaram a andar em círculo, como um predador e uma presa.

"Como chegou até aqui? Como me descobriu?" inquiriu ela, a voz resvalando histeria.

"É uma longa história" respondeu Tiago, sem sorrir, andando em círculos como ela fazia. "Digo apenas que descobri ao acaso, e que agora sei que você e Snape estão fazendo Magia Negra na escola. Vai negar?"

Belatriz riu, lançando-lhe um olhar de desdém. "E mesmo se fosse verdade, seu fedelho estúpido, o que é que _você _tem a ver com isso? Ora, resolveu vestir a bandeira da Grifinória e fazer justiça com as próprias mãos?"

Ela parou, a varinha ainda apontada. Tiago parou também, a pose igual, exceto que sua outra mão estava ocupada com um grande cálice.

"Solte a varinha" ordenou ele, friamente.

"Nem em seus sonhos"

"Solte agora. Ou eu reviro esse cálice de cabeça para baixo"

Belatriz hesitou. Seu olhar chispava ódio. Tiago lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador, até que ela finalmente cedeu, e atirou sua varinha para longe com raiva.

"Que vai fazer, Potter?" sibilou ela. "Entregar-me ao diretor?"

Ele sorriu de lado. "Não exatamente. Digamos que eu possa poupar vocês dois dessa vez... Mas, obviamente, estarão em débito comigo"

_"Quê?" _

"Isso mesmo, querida. Chame de chantagem se você quiser"

"Não tem como nos delatar, Potter" Belatriz desdenhou, cruzando os braços. "Não tem provas"

"Ah, não? E o que você acha disto aqui?"

Tiago puxou um pedaço de sua veste para frente, perto do ombro, e mostrou a Belatriz que estava úmido.

Ela crispou os lábios. Tiago sorriu abertamente.

"Viu? Com um feitiço, isto aqui não evapora e eu posso mostrar a quem eu quiser. Acha que Dumbledore não vai reconhecer esta mancha?"

"Mesmo assim!" disse Belatriz. "Como vai provar que fomos nós?"

"Acho que você está se esquecendo..." interrompeu-a Tiago. "que quem está com essa coisa adorável aqui sou _eu," _disse, referindo-se ao cálice."e eu posso fazer um alarde dos diabos para todo mundo ver o que você está fazendo!"

"E você está se esquecendo" contrapôs Belatriz. "que obviamente eu vou te _enfeitiçar _antes que você possa dar um passo! Não tente, Potter, você não vai me vencer!"

Encararam-se. O chapéu de Belatriz estava torto em sua cabeça; seu peito arfava, subindo e descendo, e Tiago se pegou observando o contorno muito sutil que o vestidinho folgado revelava da cintura dela, e um pouco mais acima, dos seios livres de sutiã que se insinuavam sob o tecido conforme o movimento de sua respiração.

Tiago sorriu de novo.

"Black" ele disse, depois de um curto silêncio. "Eu não quero te vencer, acho que você se esqueceu... Estou propondo um acordo"

"Não"

"Não?" continuou ele, calmamente.

Belatriz hesitou de novo, as expressões ocultas. "Não vou dever favores a um grifinório. Ainda mais pra você, que é amigo daquele desqualificado..."

"Prefere que eu destrua isto?"

E inesperadamente, Tiago só sabia que Belatriz estava avançando contra ele, tentando inabilmente alcançar o cálice com as próprias mãos. Ele vergou as costas para trás, erguendo o braço para o mais alto que conseguia (Belatriz era quase de sua altura).

"Você não pode fazer isso!" resmungava ela, insana, ainda em cima de Tiago. O chapéu cor de púrpura deslizou de sua cabeça. "Não pode, não tem esse direito..."

"Pare, Black!" disse Tiago, um pouco sem fôlego pelo ato dela (e pela proximidade). "Pare, vai me fazer derramar a sua poção!"

Mas ela não parou, mesmo que Tiago desse vários passos para trás, ela o seguia, seu rosto tão próximo que se ele fizesse um mínimo movimento para frente acabaria beijando-a.

Então ele fez o cálice flutuar magicamente acima de suas cabeças. E antes que Belatriz fizesse qualquer coisa (ou melhor, que se afastasse), Tiago a agarrou pelos punhos.

"Está vendo?" ele sibilou, um palmo separava os dois rostos. "Sua poção quase se perdeu agora... Aceite o acordo, Black. E eu prometo que vou te devolver o cálice"

"E quanto a Severo?"

Tiago sorriu de lado. "Eu me acerto com ele depois. Mas garanto que também não vou sujar a barra dele. E então?" Ele desviou o olhar dos olhos da moça para os lábios, que estavam entreabertos e secos. Por um instante fugaz, Tiago sentiu vontade de umedecê-los... Soltou os punhos dela lentamente. "O que me diz?"

Belatriz não se afastou. Tiago sentiu a respiração dela ricochetear em sua face. "O que você quer de mim?"

Não poderia ter ouvido pergunta mais sugestiva... Observava os olhos de Belatriz, aquelas pálpebras que quase os revestiam completamente, languidamente, num misto de apatia e sensualidade; as íris cinzentas que se encontravam surpreendentemente mais claras agora, e que revelavam pupilas deliciosamente dilatadas, tornando o olhar fixo de Belatriz ainda mais arrebatador. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, e Tiago reparou que os olhos dela estavam baixos porque ela olhava diretamente para _seus próprios_ lábios... Os dela estavam entreabertos, vermelhos, e não mais pálidos e ressecados como dantes...

O que ele queria?

Oh, céus...

Tiago inclinou a cabeça para frente de modo tentador, e ouviu Belatriz ofegar. Porém afastou-se em seguida, e eles se encararam novamente.

Os olhos dela estavam turvos.

E de repente, Belatriz diminuiu a distância entre eles, pegando Tiago de surpresa, e avançou diretamente em seu pescoço, plantando um beijo suave. O garoto sentiu-se estremecer inteiro. Ela beijou-o de novo, roçando os dentes de leve, plantando beijos cada vez mais fortes e sensuais até que chegasse ao lobo da orelha do rapaz. Tiago deixou a cabeça pender para trás.

"Quando a gente se encontrou..." ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, causando arrepios ainda mais fortes. "... hoje de tarde... você já sabia, não é?"

"Sim..." Tiago respondeu, num murmúrio rouco, ainda de olhos fechados. Abriu-os em seguida, e quando se viu frente ao rosto dela, tentou alcançar seus lábios, mas ela se afastou ligeiramente para trás. "Por isso eu pude seguir vocês agora... Vi vocês conversando no dormitório da Sonserina"

E então, Tiago esqueceu a prudência. Movido pelos instintos, ele atacou o pescoço de Belatriz, e suas duas mãos rodearam a cintura dela, sentindo seu corpo sob o tecido fino, puxando-a fortemente contra si. Ouviu um gemido baixinho que a principio não soube distinguir de quem era, e só sabia que ela havia derreado a cabeça para trás, assim como ele fizera antes.

"Ainda não me disse..." ela arquejou. "o que vai querer... de mim"

Ele não precisava. _Razão_ era um conceito distante e vago que no calor daquele momento simplesmente se dissipara no ar... Subiu uma seqüência de beijos lascivos até o queixo de Belatriz, que no momento seguinte voltou o rosto para baixo e arrebatou a boca de Tiago num beijo violento e faminto.

Merlim, a_quilo sim _era o que ele queria...

As mãos de Belatriz deslizaram por seu rosto até se enterrarem em seus cabelos, puxando-o com mais força contra si. Tiago a apertou mais entre os braços e o beijo se aprofundou, tornando-se mais quente e molhado. Tiago sentia-se queimar por dentro... queimar de lascívia, de desejo e de insanidade. Ele não queria e nem conseguia pensar no tamanho do absurdo que eles estavam fazendo, pois a necessidade que sentia em permanecer com os lábios colados ao de Belatriz era maior do que tudo isto.

Três batidas na porta.

_"Belatriz... que diabo aconteceu, Belatriz? Por que tanta demora?" _

Ela segurou o rosto de Tiago de repente, e se afastou. Eles ofegavam ao mesmo tempo, Tiago a fitando totalmente desnorteado e confuso.

"Snape" ela sussurrou, acabando de se afastar completamente.

Tiago, ainda tonto, ajeitou os óculos, pegou sua varinha e fez o cálice fumegante flutuar com cuidado até o chão, ali próximo a eles. Belatriz estava de costas, parecendo procurar alguma coisa.

"Onde está sua Capa?" perguntou ela.

"Ali" Tiago apontou, correndo até ela também.

"Vista isso e saia daqui quando eu abrir a porta" ordenou Belatriz, quando ele pegou sua Capa nas mãos. "Amanhã, aqui mesmo, a gente se encontra para discutirmos o meu favor"

"Aqui não" disse Tiago, vestindo a Capa sobre os ombros. "Me espere amanhã ali perto do Salgueiro Lutador"

"Por que lá?" perguntou ela, desconfiada.

"Faz parte do favor" abriu um sorriso inconfundivelmente safado. "As dez, pode ser?"

"Não, as onze"

Tiago sorriu. Inclinou-se e roubou um rápido beijo dos lábios de Belatriz antes de sumir completamente embaixo da Capa.

Ela conjurou sua varinha de volta. Adiantou-se até a porta (Tiago a seguiu) e com um feitiço, abriu-a.

A expressão de Snape estava péssima.

"Que aconteceu?" inquiriu ele, um tanto furioso.

"Nada!" defendeu-se Belatriz, parada no lado de dentro da sala e deixando um espaço mais do que suficiente para Tiago sair. "Eu estava executando tudo como tinha que ser feito" ela sussurrou, sentindo Tiago passar ao seu lado.

"Ah, claro, por acaso tem alguma remota idéia de quanto tempo se demorou aí dentro?"

"Cale essa boca, Snape" rosnou, aproximando-se do garoto e o puxando com força pelo braço para dentro da sala. "Tinha que ser você pra discutir comigo num corredor público..."

E a porta se fechou.

* * *

A aula de Astronomia acabou mais cedo. Era, naturalmente, a última do dia, e os grifinórios dissipavam-se pelos corredores rumo às diversas direções, ainda que o caminho da Sala Comunal fosse o mais percorrido. Dentre os estudantes, Pedro Pettigrew caminhava tranqüilamente até que foi cutucado no ombro. 

"Rabicho" ele olhou para trás.

"Que foi?"

"Preciso de um favor seu. Vem aqui" puxou o garoto para um canto na parede. "Preciso que se transforme hoje"

"Quê?" o menino franziu o cenho. "Do que é que você está falando, Pontas?"

"Se transformar, besta. Somos animagos agora, esqueceu?"

"Ah, sim!" Pedro sorriu, constrangido. "Mas pra quê? Nossa! O Aluado vai se transformar hoje?"

"Cala a boca, sua anta!" censurou Tiago, tapando a boca do amigo. "Não é isso... olha, me escuta, eu vou te explicar: acontece que..."

* * *

A lua crescente despontava no céu sem estrelas. Os galhos do Salgueiro Lutador se agitavam tranqüilamente com ar noturno, suas folhas úmidas de orvalho gelado. Uma figura solitária surgiu da entrada do castelo, e cruzou o vasto e aparentemente deserto gramado a passos rápidos e decididos. 

Tiago Potter parou a uma distância considerável do Salgueiro. De um bolso externo de sua veste, apanhou um rato grande e corpulento, soltando-o rapidamente sobre o chão em seguida. O animal correu diretamente até as raízes da árvore. Tiago espreitou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e observando ao redor inúmeras vezes.

Um semblante vindo das portas de entrada do castelo e Tiago abriu um grande sorriso. Esperou, observando a figura ficar cada vez maior à medida que cruzava o campo.

Ainda com as mãos nos bolsos, os olhos maliciosos do grifinório fitaram a criatura que se posicionou bem a sua frente.

"Um lugar meio público demais, não acha Potter?" disse Belatriz Black, cruzando os braços e abrindo um meio sorriso maldoso. "Que tipo de favor espera que eu faça? Colher maças para você?"

"Quem disse que esse é o lugar que eu combinei?"

Belatriz encolheu os ombros e ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Estamos aqui, não?"

"Isso não significa nada. Siga-me"

Virou-se. E acabou não vendo Belatriz girar os olhos nas órbitas e segui-lo de má vontade.

Estavam entrando pelos tortuosos e baixos corredores, Tiago sorrindo quando Belatriz resmungava: "mas que espécie de muquifo é esse?"; "de onde tirou isso, Potter?"; mas ele não respondia, apenas olhava para trás de vez em quando para ver se ela o seguia.

Chegaram. Belatriz observou ao redor pasma e horrorizada, andando pelo cômodo inteiro enquanto Tiago a observava.

"Isso aqui..." ela começou, indo até a única janelinha totalmente escura que havia. "Isso não é a Casa dos Gritos?"

"Bingo!" Tiago brincou.

Belatriz riu rapidamente. "Ora. Não me diga"

"Digo"

"Eu não sabia que a entrada era ali..."

"Vivendo e aprendendo, Belatriz Black. Assim são as coisas"

Então, o olhar dela deixou-se vagar pela cama maltrapilha posta a um canto. Fixou-se ali por um tempo, percorrendo-a de cima a baixo, e Tiago sentiu um arrepio sugestivo quando ela olhou para ele de volta. Um mundo de desejo entranhado por aquelas íris cinzentas e o grifinório mal sentiu quando avançou para cima da sonserina, segurando o seu rosto e sua nuca e colando fortemente as duas bocas, quebrando enfim a tensão latente que se instalara no ar desde que eles haviam entrado.

Empurrou-a desajeitadamente até a cama, Belatriz deixando-se conduzir, por vezes tropeçando junto com ele, agarrando-o pelas costas. Caíram pesadamente, Tiago por cima, beijos ávidos e mãos que tateavam as peles cobertas pelas vestes.

Ouviu-se um enorme estrondo da porta que acabava de ser escancarada.

_"ENTÃO ERA ELE, BELA?" _

Tiago e Belatriz separaram-se na hora, como animais eriçados. Ele ergueu a cabeça e ela olhou para o lado, ainda em baixo do grifinório.

_"Rodolfo?" _gritou, mortificada.

Era um sujeito que Tiago conhecia apenas de vista. Alto, truculento, moreno e monitor da Sonserina. As orelhas do rapaz pareciam soltar fumaça e ele apontava uma varinha trêmula em direção ao inusitado casal.

"Potter, Belatriz?" rosnou Rodolfo Lestrange. "Agora você realmente me surpreendeu"

Belatriz empurrou Tiago de cima de si e sentou-se na cama. "Como chegou até aqui, Rodolfo? Que história é essa? Por acaso andou me seguindo?"

Lestrange sorriu. "E o que você queria?" perguntou friamente. "Sabe, Bela, se você quer um namoradinho para ser apontado por todos os lugares em que ele passe, garanto-lhe que _eu _não sou um bom candidato"

"Que... que diabo você está falando?" gritou Belatriz levantando-se.

Tiago ainda sentia-se pasmo. Na certa – ele tentava raciocinar enquanto se levantava da cama – Lestrange só pode ter entrado logo depois deles... Por isso tinha conseguido chegar ali... E os tinha espreitado com a porta fechada todo esse tempo.

"E veja só, eu pensei que fosse com o _esquálido _do Snape..." continuou Rodolfo, em tom fingidamente sonhador, ignorando Belatriz. E então, sua expressão se tornou sombriamente fechada. "Pensa que não sei que vocês ficaram se encontrando às escondidas?"

Belatriz escancarou os lábios. Estava lívida. "Quê? C-como... não! É mentira!"

"Não minta!" berrou Rodolfo, apontando a varinha para ela. "Foi para isso que aceitou ser minha namorada? Hein? Para me fazer de idiota com esses dois... _frangotes seqüelados_?"

"Cale a boca, Rodolfo!" Belatriz apontou sua varinha para ele também. "Eu não estou com Snape! Ouviu? Pare de falar o que não sabe, e além disso..."

"Ah, e vai negar que não está com _ele _também?" interrompeu-a Rodolfo, apertando mais sua varinha.

Belatriz umedeceu os lábios. "Nunca dei a ninguém o direito de se meter na minha vida" começou ela, abaixando o tom de voz. "E você não vai ser o primeiro. Se não está satisfeito comigo, ótimo, terminamos tudo. Depois nos acertamos com as nossas famílias"

Os olhos de Rodolfo Lestrange cintilaram.

"Acha que tudo vai ser como você quer, não é mesmo? Não. O mundo não gira ao seu redor, minha cara. Você vai pagar pelo que me fez..."

Apontou a varinha na direção exata de Tiago e berrou:

_"Sectumsempra!" _

Por um triz. Tiago desviou-se para o lado a tempo, e apontou sua varinha para Lestrange o mais rápido que pode.

_"Estupefaça!" _

Lestrange se desviou e investiu mais um jato de feitiço laranja que ricocheteou diretamente em uma das pernas da cama, quebrando-a, e a cama despencou, estranhamente torta.

Tiago se esquivou para um lado quando escapou do feitiço laranja, e Lestrange aproveitou-se que o garoto cambaleava e avançou em sua direção, acertando-lhe um soco certeiro nos lábios.

O grifinório rodopiou, espirrando sangue. Belatriz correu para a direção oposta a de Lestrange e apontou sua varinha para ele.

"_Estupefaça!" _

No momento em que ia se virar na direção de sua voz, Rodolfo Lestrange desfaleceu pesadamente sobre o chão. Com uma mão cobrindo a boca, Tiago virou-se para uma Belatriz de varinha ainda apontada.

Ela se adiantou até o namorado e apanhou a varinha dele.

Olhou para Tiago. "Não sei como ele entrou aqui"

"Acho que nos seguiu assim que entramos no túnel" respondeu a voz pastosa de Tiago. "Você tem certeza de que ele não te seguia desde que você saiu do castelo?"

"Tenho... Não... Quero dizer... Bom, talvez sim... Mas não isso importa agora" olhou para Lestrange de repente. "Maldito hipócrita e machista..." xingou baixinho, chutando a canela dele de leve. "como se não andasse com aquelas vadias sem cérebro..."

"Ele gosta de você"

Belatriz encarou Tiago. "Por que diz isso?"

O grifinório deu de ombros. "É o que parece"

Ela imitou o seu gesto, os olhos cinzentos insondáveis, e de repente, aproximou-se a passos leves.

"Isso deve estar doendo" disse, retirando a mão dele da boca ensangüentada delicadamente.

"Ai..." gemeu ele baixinho, quando ela encostou de leve a ponta dos dedos sobre o lábio cortado.

"Humm... não sou muito boa com feitiços de cura, mas... posso tentar"

O corte realmente se fechou, porém a dor ainda latejava e o gosto metálico do sangue presente na boca.

"Está melhor... obrigado"

Ela acariciou o lábio restaurado com um dedo, aproximou o rosto e o lambeu, sentindo o gosto do seu sangue. Tiago estremeceu, sua língua encontrou a dela e ela o beijou com força, proporcionando a ele um misto de dor e prazer.

Belatriz se ajoelhou, puxou Tiago pelas mãos e ele imitou seu gesto, beijando-a em seguida. Ela enlaçou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e eles se deitaram no chão, Belatriz por cima desta vez.

Os beijos tornaram-se mais ávidos, sedentos, até que ela desceu os lábios pelo pescoço do grifinório, começando a arrancar a capa e os botões de sua camisa, Tiago se surpreendendo com a urgência da garota.

Ele sorriu quando eles voltaram a se encarar. Belatriz retribuiu com um sorrisinho malicioso e atacou seus lábios, as mãos ágeis da garota deslizando por seu torso agora nu.

Tiago gemeu quando os dedos dela acariciaram seus mamilos, começou então a desabotoar a capa dela, sendo imediatamente ajudado.

Belatriz – agora com a camisa desabotoada, revelando seu sutiã branco e a saia do uniforme – desceu novamente a boca pelo torso de Tiago, detendo-se em cada mamilo, rodeando-os sensualmente com a língua e arrancando suspiros do garoto mais novo; continuou a seqüência de beijos pelo abdome até chegar à calça negra fechada.

Subiu o olhar e encontrou o de Tiago. O rosto do menino estava ligeiramente corado. Ele fitava os lábios vermelhos de Belatriz, tão finos e delicados, imaginando o que aquela boca era capaz de fazer além de arrebatar-lhe com beijos maravilhosos...

Lentamente, tortuosamente, Belatriz voltou-se, como uma cobra, rastejando o corpo contra o de Tiago até que seus rostos ficassem nivelados. Ela mordeu os lábios enquanto o encarava, as mãos quentes do grifinório deslizando por suas costas e cintura, e então baixou o rosto e lambeu seus lábios. Suas mãos desceram até a calça dele, começando a desabotoá-la. Ele conduziu a sua até lá também, e pelos deuses, o encontro de suas mãos ao acaso foi o toque mais arrepiante que já haviam experimentado desde então.

Quando se livrou das calças, Tiago subiu em cima de Belatriz num pulo.

"Levanta o quadril..." pediu ele, em tom baixo e rouco. Ela piscou, e então obedeceu.

Livrou-a da saia. Parou, meio hipnotizado pela visão que tinha abaixo de si. E de qualquer forma, era a primeira vez na vida que via uma mulher somente de lingerie, _ao vivo_.

"Sabe de uma coisa?" disse ela, despertando-o, em tom vago. "Até agora você não me disse qual era o meu favor"

Tiago apenas sorriu. O sorriso mais safado e malicioso que alguém conseguiria dar.

Ela se ergueu sobre os cotovelos. "E eu quero que pare de ficar me olhando assim e me beije de novo, porque a presença de Rodolfo aqui só tornam as coisas mais interessantes..."

Ora, ora. E não é que ele conseguiu se enxergar nela naquele momento? Não é que uma típica Black e um rebelde Potter podiam ter coisas em comum?

Belatriz foi prontamente atendida, Tiago rindo-se por dentro.

É verdade, ele não havia pedido o seu favor.

E não o faria tão cedo.

No que dependesse de Tiago, revelaria o pedido sabe-se lá quando, porque o fato é que nem _ele mesmo _havia se decidido ainda.

E porque a única coisa que importava, que fazia a diferença, e que ele realmente precisava, era de um mero pretexto para que aqueles encontros secretos com Belatriz Black se repetissem por muitas e muitas vezes.

* * *

**FIM **


End file.
